A Night In The Forest
by Twelve-Days-of-Misfortune
Summary: Because literally all seven fanfictions about Bunk'd are Emmander pairings and literally all have the same genre of romance, I decided to change the genre. So. What happens when all the main characters get lost in the forest? And who is the person who is hiding out there, trying to scare them off? And will Hazel ever stop hitting on Xander? Find out here. Please Read!
1. Decieving Hazel

**I don't own Bunk'd.**

 **Chapters will be short.**

 **Yay! 8th story to be posted about Bunk'd! New record for me!**

 **On to the story.**

* * *

 _Hazel's P.O.V._

"Oh Xaaaaannnnndddddeeeeerrrrr!" I called, looking around the camp. I saw Rav-what's his name and Jor-what's his face standing by their cabin.  
"What are you doing, twerps?" I asked. Rav-what's his name froze as I came by.  
"Hi Hazel! Nothing! Not...doing...anything..."  
"Dude!" Jor-what's his face hissed, elbowing Rav-what's his name.  
"Hello," I said sweetly. "Where's Xander?"  
"Nowhere!" Rav-what's his name exclaimed. I shoved them aside. "Move."

"No!" Rav-what's his name said. I grinned as a figure that looked suspiciously like my little Xander began running. He likes to play hard to get.  
"Xander!" I called, running after him. "Wait!"

 _Ravi's POV_

"That was awesome," Jorge said, stepping aside and letting Xander out of a bush. I smiled. "Yes, it was! Now you can go on your date!"  
Xander grinned. "With Emma."  
Jorge frowned, his face twisting. I realized in horror what this meant.  
"He is going to blow!" I shouted. "Run!"  
Xander and I ran towards the forest. We nearly collided into someone, but didn't stop to find out who. Finally, we came to a stop.  
"Dude, that was close," Xander said, now out of breath. I nodded. "It was."  
Screams came from the direction of camp. I frowned. "That was either Jorge, or Hazel figured out that we sent Lou out dressed up as you."  
Xander's eyes widened. "I hope it wasn't the latter."

 _Emma's POV_

I stepped out of the Woodchuck cabin in time to see Lou race in and slam the door. A moment later, Hazel appeared. A camper or two screamed and stepped out of the way.  
"You," she spat. She folded her arms and put on a smug look. "Looks like I lost Xander. Oh well. He'll come back soon enough. He always will."  
"Um, I don't know if you realize this, or care at all, but Xander and I are kinda dating. So back off."  
"Xander is mine," Hazel said. "Whether he knows it or not."  
I rolled my eyes. "Excuse me, Hazel, but I'm going into the forest for an important meeting."  
"Whatever."


	2. An Interuppted Meeting

**Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest: The end sentence was a typo, it has been fixed. Thanks for pointing that out.**

* * *

 _Emma's POV_

I trudged up the hill, frowning as mud squished into my shoes. Why did I wear sandals again? A sudden breeze blew across the path, making me shiver. I let out a sigh as sounds from the night began to grow louder. The sun was going down, and I had not brought a sweater.  
"So...c-cold," I stuttered, looking around. There was a bunch of trees up ahead, but in the distance I could see light. I trudged up the hill and into the clump of trees, and saw a familiar face.

 _Xander's POV_

"Hi, Xander!" Emma called. I smiled, brushing my hands off on my shirt. "Oh hi, Emma!" I said brightly. Ravi and Jorge had left a few minutes earlier, letting me prepare. Emma gasped, looking behind me.  
"Xander, did... did you do this?" she asked, looking around. I nodded. "Yup!"  
The trees surrounding us were decked with lights, and a picnic blanket was spread out on the ground. It was a little like our first date, but without the ditch and the branch and... stuff.  
"You like it?" I asked. Emma nodded, seemingly speechless. But then she spoke.  
"It's beautiful," she said. My face brightened as I remembered something else.  
"Oh! You've gotta see this!" I said, walking towards her. I covered her eyes and guided her to a rocky outcropping.  
"Xander, I can't see anything if you're covering my eyes," she said with a giggle. I took in a breath and viewed the landscape. It was perfect. Now for the big-  
"Hazel?" I wondered aloud as I saw a figure make her way up the path. Emma grabbed the hand that was covering her eyes and shoved it away, turning around. She too, was shocked. "Hazel?"

" _Xander!_ " Hazel exclaimed. She had a few sticks in her hair, and a bit of mud was across her face.  
"Gosh am I glad you're here. I was just- oh. Hello, Emma."

 _Hazel's POV_

I glared at the girl who Xander had supposedly "fallen for". "What are you doing here?"  
"I told you," she said. "I had a very important meeting."  
I rolled my eyes. Sure.  
"Whatever," I said. "Xander, something attacked me in the woods!"  
Emma frowned. She walked forward. "Hazel, if you think you can interrupt this, you are mistaken! Xander and I-"  
"I'm serious!" I exclaimed. Why did no one believe me? I had run into Rav-what's his name and Jor-what's his face a few moments ago, but they thought I was acting. I glared at Emma, who frowned. "Yeah, right," she said.  
Suddenly the lights went out. And by the lights, I mean the lights that Xander had put up. For me, obviously. Not Emma. Me.

"Uh, guys?" Xander asked. I smiled at him. "In a moment, Xandie. I'll be right there!"

"No you won't," came a voice. All three of us turned to see a dark figure lurking in the shadows. I screamed and nearly fainted(For Xander's sake, of course, I stayed awake). It was the same person who had attacked me in the woods!

 _Emma's POV_

Oh no. Hazel was right.

Oh _no._

Hazel was _right_.

No, wait. This had to be some kind of prank.

Right?


	3. Lost

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed. Sorry about the wait, but my computer wouldn't' let me log in for a few days.**

 **Guest: I know you want longer chapters, but I said at the beginning that chapters will be short and I meant it. Maybe they'll be just a little longer. I'm glad that you enjoy it.**

 **Guest: Here's your update!**

 **penguinsrlife: Aww, but I was going to let him die. Just kidding(I'm all about the jk's). Also, I love your user. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Bunk'd or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _Unknown POV_

Xander grabbed the picnic basket and held it like a weapon, stepping in front of the two girls. Hazel nearly melted.  
"Oh Xandy," she said, clutching onto his arm. I rolled my eyes. Ridiculous. After spending a few days studying the kids and counselors at Camp Kikiwaka, I had figured out a few things. One: I didn't like Hazel. Two: I also did not like studying.  
I looked at Xander and grabbed a nearby branch, breaking it off and wielding it as a makeshift sword.  
"Who are you?" Xander asked. I grinned. "No one of importance."

"Don't hurt us!" Emma begged. "I'll give you my nail polish collection!" Again I rolled my eyes. Did she really think I wanted _nail polish_?  
Instead of telling them that, I threw the branch away, grabbed Xander's arm, and dragged him off.  
"I should probably explain a few things."

 _Ravi's POV_

"How long have we been walking out here?" Jorge asked, shining the flashlight up ahead. I shrugged. "I do not know. What time is it?"  
"Almost midnight. Dude, are we lost?"  
I paused before answering.  
"Technically, we are not. If we continue heading north-"  
"-how do you know we're heading north?"  
"-I just do. Now, if we continue going north, we will eventually reach the end of the forest."  
"What gives you that idea?"  
"Every forest must have an end. This one should be no different."  
"Oh."  
We traveled on in silence for a few more minutes, then Jorge spoke up again.  
"Hey Ravi?"  
"What?"  
"Can I know your full name?"  
"Ravi Gupta Balasubramanium Ross. Why?"  
"Well, I figured that if you were to die, I'd take on your identity and become rich."  
"What is it that makes you think you would be rich?"  
"I'm not an idiot. I've heard the name Ross before. Duh."

I quietly glared at my companion. A sudden wind blew through the trees, and I shivered as we continued to trek forward. It had not been a good idea to wear shorts.  
"I think I see lights up ahead," Jorge said, squinting into the distance. I too, could see these lights. We walked towards them.

"Hello?" I asked, looking around. We were next to a road. A lone street lamp accompanied us, but the road stretched off in both directions and I could see no end.  
"We're doomed," Jorge groaned. "We're going to die here, and no one will find us. Ever."  
I smiled. "Brighten up, my friend! At the end of the summer, Mrs. Mommy will come and find us!"  
"Dude, you call your mom Mrs. Mommy?" Jorge snorted. I glared again at him. "Of course I do. Now come, let us go find some shelter."

 _Xander's POV_

"So that's why you attacked Hazel. I thought she was just being creepy."  
"She was," the person before me shuddered. "Anyway, I'm glad you understand."  
"Yeah," I said. "So why are you here?"  
"I escaped from prison."  
"Seriously?"  
"No," the person said. "But it was close."  
We sat down on a few tree stumps, the fallen trees not too far away.  
"So, why do you like Emma?" the person suddenly asked. I looked over at them. "Why do you want to know?" I asked. They shrugged. "I told you already."  
"Oh, right. Well, she's pretty, funny, kind..."  
"Stuck up, weird, scary..." the person grimaced. I looked at them, bewildered. "What do you mean?"  
"Trust me, I would know. She's cool and all, but she can be pretty creepy if she wants to."  
We sat in silence for a few more moments.  
"So why did you take me here?"  
"I needed to know the answer. Should we head back?"  
"Probably." So we stood to leave. Suddenly a voice came from the nearby bushes.

"You're not going anywhere."


	4. Sulfur Hexaflouride

_Ravi's POV_

"Do you see the camp?" Jorge asked. I sighed. "If I had, I would have told you," I replied. We continued walking down the street. "I'm hungry," Jorge said. "We had lunch a few hours ago," I said. He frowned. "How do you know it was a few hours ago?"

"I have a watch."

"Really?"

"No."

Jorge folded his arms as his stomach growled. "You're mean."

There was a rustling in the bushes nearby. Jorge looked scared, but I wasn't falling for it. "Very funny, Jorge."

"T-that's not me," he whispered. We both looked at the trees, then at each other, then back at the trees. Very slowly, we began to back away.

"Who-who is there?" I asked. There was no reply, and I relaxed. "Don't worry Jorge, it was probably just the wind."

"Y-you're probably right. We should keep walking."

"Yes, we should."

The bushes rustled again. We looked at each other again, then ran.

In two different directions.

 _Emma's POV_

Hazel and I looked at the place we had last seen Xander. As one, we screamed. "Xandy!" Hazel shouted, shoving me aside. "It's okay, Xander, I'll save you! Then we can get _married_!"

I glared at her, then followed her. "Hazel!" she stopped and glared at me.

"Look, I know we aren't the best of friends, but I think we need to word together to find Xander. And we're going to need help."

"Hmm... maybe you're right, Cheekbones..." Hazel stared at me for a moment, then began cackling. Or laughing. I really couldn't tell which.

"Haha. You are definitely not right. I crack myself up sometimes..." she wiped an imaginary tear from her cheek and looked at me again. "We are not going to work together. Xander is mine, got it?" with that said, she turned and stalked off into the forest. I tried to make my way back to Camp Kikiwaka, but within minutes, I was lost.

Lou's POV

"Emma and Xander should've been back by now," I murmured to myself, sitting on a bench in the mess hall. I stood up. "Come to think of it, I think Ravi and Jorge should be here, too." I left the bench, and nearly bumped into someone. I looked down to see said someone looking up at me.

"Tiffany, have you seen-"

"-No time!" she interrupted. "I have to study for the national spelling be or I'll end up like my brother!" Tiffany said. To herself, she continued. "Now, how do I spell Sulfur Hexaflouride?"

"S-u-l-f-u-r H-e-x-a-f-l-o-u-r-i-d-e." I said. She glared at me. "Hey! _I'm_ supposed to figure this out." she paused.

"Could you repeat that?"

I did, and she stared at me. "How do you know?"

"I graduated high school. Do you know where Ravi, Jorge, Emma, or Xander is?"

"No."

"What about Zuri?"

"What about me?" came another voice. I looked to see Zuri standing behind me. "Have you seen Emma, Ravi, Jorge, or Xander?"

"No, why?"

"They should've been back nearly an hour ago."

Suddenly the door to the mess hall slammed open, revealing Hazel. Her hair and clothes were wet, and only then did I hear the rain outside. Glaring, she stalked over to us.

"I need your help."

* * *

 **I came up with a new schedule! Every week, I will update one story. The story will be updated on a Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. If it is not, I was either out of town or busy that day, and will update as soon as I can.**

 **P.S. For those who do not know, Sulfur hexaflouride is the opposite of helium and, when inhaled, causes your voice to get deeper.**


	5. Rain

**Well, it's Monday. So here you go. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Anonymous123(guest): How are you confused? Everyone except for a few people are stuck in the forest, and there are two strange people running around, who's identities are unknown! That makes total sense! **

**I'm kidding. What are you confused about?**

 **UltamiteWarriorFan4Ever: No explanation! Not yet!**

 **monkeyseemonkeydo10101: Here's the update. **

* * *

_Hazel's POV_

 _These idiots have absolutely no idea how to track someone in the rain. I guess I'll have to find Xandie myself,_ I thought as we trudged through the mud with umbrellas and flashlights. I had the umbrella all to myself. After all, I had to look perfect when we found Xander.

"Look," Lou called from up ahead. Lightning flashed, illuminating trampled bushes for a moment.

"I'm coming, Xandie!" I cried heroically, jumping ahead.

 _Zuri's POV_

"Good riddance," I muttered, turning the other way. Lou caught my shoulder. "Zuri, what if Hazel find's Xander? That will not end well," she told me. I thought about it for a moment. "I still say good riddance."

"Xander's in trouble," Lou continued. "We need to help him."

"We should find Emma," Tiffany called. "She's missing, too."

"Guess who probably saw her last?" Lou asked.

"Xander?" I guessed.

"Hazel," Lou said. I gave a sigh. "Ugh. Fine."

And with that, we went after Hazel.

 _Emma's POV_

It was dark. Mud squished into my shoes, and I winced. Where was Xander? I'm sure he'd know how to get back to camp. With a sigh and a groan, I stepped over a fallen log. Suddenly I heard voices, and saw a light up ahead. Getting excited, I walked towards it, to discover a cave. Inside, there were two people.

"Xander?" I called. One of them stood up and walked out. "Emma?"

"You're alive!" I exclaimed, giving Xander a hug. He hugged me back. "I'm glad you're okay. Where's Hazel?"

When I looked at him oddly, he shrugged. "It's camp protocol. If a camper is missing, you have to at least ask."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hey, you'll never guess who I found."

"Who?"

"Come on." Xander led me into the cave. I gasped. "_!" ( **A.N. For the sake of suspense, you don't get to know who this is. Muahahaha!** )

"Hi, Emma."

 _Jorge's POV_

"Are we _there_ yet?" I groaned as my stomach growled. Ravi and I were sitting under a tree to shield us from the rain.

"We're not moving. I think we should. Staying under trees in a lightning storm can be-"

"Whatever," I moaned. "I'm hungry!"

"Well, I've got a snack bar that-"

"Give it!" I took the half-eaten bar and took a bite. "This is good. What flavor is it?"

"It was in a yellow puddle."

"What?"

"Yes." Ravi watched as I spit out the bar and threw the rest into the road.

"How long have we been out here?"

"If there weren't any clouds, I might be able to tell you."

"But there are clouds."

"Yes there are. So what do you suppose we do?"

"Sit around and wait?"

"I propose we keep walking." Ravi stood up. I followed suit.

"Do we have to?"

"I think we should."

"But it's _cold_."

"And wet."

"And we shouldn't keep walking." I was tired. Usually I could keep going, but it was dark and cold and I'd been awake all day. How was Ravi still _moving_?

"Dude?"

"Yes?"

"We should stop moving."

"I bet the Kikiwaka feasts on unmoving prey," he said.

"On second thought, let's keep going. Like, running." I felt fine now. How weird.

* * *

 **There you go. I don't own Bunk'd or any of it's characters. Also, there is an explanation left out for Xander and the other person. That will be in the next chapter.**

 **Happy 2016!**

 **~Misfortune**


	6. Stranger Danger

**Oh, would you look at that. It's Tuesday. Yesterday was a holiday and it must've slipped my mind. Oh well. Here's the next chapter.**

 **I don't own Bunk'd.**

* * *

 _Emma's POV_

I sat inside the cave, listening closely as Xander told their story.

"I was dragged out of the clearing by him," Xander said, poking a thumb at the guy next to him. "We were gonna find you two, but then something happened." He leaned in. "Something bad is going on here, Emma. Something really bad."

"What was it?" I asked. Xander shook his head. "I really can't tell you. But we were brought here, and we can't leave."

"Why not?" I asked. Xander looked at the cave entrance. "They won't let us."

"Who's they?"

"I really can't tell you. And since you walked in here, you can't leave."

"Quality time together," said the person next to them. "Hooray."

 _Ravi's POV  
_

"Are we close, Ravi?" Jorge asked. I shrugged. "I do not know. Perhaps."

"Ravi!" someone called. Jorge and I froze, turning to the forest. We saw someone heading towards us. "Who are you?" I asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm a friend," the person replied. "Come with me. I know where we are."

"All right!" Jorge exclaimed, doing his own celebratory dance. I frowned. "Jorge, he isn't from camp. I don't think we should trust-"

"Dude, don't be a buzzkill. This guy can help."

"I don't think-"

"Come _on,_ Ravi. What's the worst that could happen?"

I sighed and followed as the person led Jorge and I into the forest.

 _Some Time Later..._

We emerged in a small clearing as the surrounding area began to light up with the dawn. There was a cave right ahead of us. Voices came from within. It sounded like...

"Emma! Xander!" I called. The two people emerged from the cave. Xander frowned. "You shouldn't be here! Run!" he said, but it was too late. The person shoved us into the cave, along with Emma and Xander.

"Dang it!" Emma exclaimed. "Someone should've run to get help."

"Why couldn't you?" Jorge asked, looking at a shadow that lurked near the small fire in the cave. "And who's that?"

"I think Ravi should recognize me," said the shadow, stepping into the light. My eyes widened. "_!"

"How did you guys get in here?" Jorge asked. Xander frowned. "I was on my date with Emma, and then this guy pulled me away. Then we were captured by the other guy. Emma found us a little bit ago."

"Is it still raining?" _ **(I know these underlines may get irritating. Bear with me)** asked. Jorge nodded. "You can't hear it?"

"I totally can. Just testing your... hearing ability." He shook his head. "Forget it."

And with that, we all sat around and waited for rescue.

Thankfully, we didn't wait long.

* * *

 **That was kind of short. I think we're nearing the end, maybe four or five chapters left. And you know what the best part is? No more blanks! You'll figure out who the mystery people are! Yay!**

 **~Misfortune**


	7. Unhooded

**So, this is extremely short but I couldn't think of much else. I'm not quite sure how many more chapters are left, but we are definitely coming to a close.**

 **applepigs(guest): That is awesome! I'm glad you like the story and I do agree that the characters are pretty over the top. I haven't seen all of the bunk'd episodes so I'm going with what I have seen and what I know about them. Here's another chapter. **

**I don't own Bunk'd or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _Lou's POV_

"This is why we don't trust Hazel," Zuri said. "She leaves us at the most inopportune times."

"We still have to find her," I pointed out. "It's not safe out there, all alone."

"For all we know, everyone else is all alone. When was the last time we saw Jorge? Or Ravi? Or Emma, or Xander?"

"Quite a while ago."

Suddenly we heard a voice coming from the forest nearby, kind of hard to hear due to the rain.

"I know where your friends are!" the voice said. "Just follow me!"

Zuri and Tiffany began walking towards the voice, but I held them back.

"Hold on. When was the last time following someone deeper into the forest on a rainy day ended in anyone's favor?" Louder, I added, "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"I'm a friend," said the voice.

"Where are our friends?" I demanded. There was no reply for a moment. Finally-

"They're all in a cave west of here."

"Why?"

"Because I brought them there."

"Why?"

"Because I had to get you all in one place."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

I glared into the forest when finally, a hooded dark figure stepped into view. The figure sighed. "Could you just come with me? Pretend I'm holding your friends captive and the only way to get them out is to follow me over there."

"That's a pretty dumb thing to say," commented Zuri as I tackled him. I was planning to get him to lead us to the cave and our friends, but when his hood fell back Tiffany gasped in surprise.

"Zack?"

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with me through these not very well written chapters. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far.**

 **~Misfortune**


	8. Betrayed

**We're getting there. This chapter isn't exactly dark or scary, but it's rating has a reason.**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: The mystery didn't last long there, did it? Good job. :D**

 **Sooo many unanswered questions... will probably be answered in the next two chapters.**

 **I do not own Bunk'd or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _Tiffany's POV_

"Wait, you know this guy?" Lou asked. I was still staring in shock at the one person I hadn't seen for nearly a year. He was staring back at me, a sheepish and slightly worried look on his face.

"Hey... Tiff."

"Who are you?" Zuri asked. He gestured for Lou to get off, which, after a moment of hesitation, she did. They both got to their feet.

"My name is Zack. I-"

"Wait, I've heard that name before..." Zuri thought for a moment. I knew she'd figured it out when her face brightened and she turned to me. "This is your brother!"

I nodded, still looking at Zack. He shrugged. "Guess it's been a while, huh?"

"You've been gone for almost a year. It has been a little more than a while."

"I would've come back, but..." he sighed. "I didn't."

"You didn't tell anyone you were leaving," I said.

"Mom said I couldn't."

"And you listened to her?" Zuri asked.

"She's my mother."

"She sounds like a lunatic."

"Hey!" both Zack and I called out at the same time.

"She's still our mother. She may have... interesting techniques, but we- at least, I still love her and respect her opinion." Zack said.

"Even though she threw you out of your own home?" Lou asked.

"...Yes."

"Wow. Well, can you take us to the rest of our friends?"

"I can."

We began walking. I caught up with my brother and walked next to him. "So why did you disguise yourself?"

"By calling myself a friend, yours might think I was from Kikiwaka. If I had shown my face, then they would not have recognized me and thought I was some creep in the forest."

"But you are some creep in the forest."

"Exactly."

"Why didn't you just explain who you were?"

"Let me think of an answer and then I'll give it to you."

It took a while, but we finally made it to a small clearing. There was a cave, and I heard voices inside.

"Think they've been found?" That was Emma.

"Surprise!" called Lou, looking forward. The sounds of scrambling footsteps came from inside the cave, and then out came my missing friends.

"Zuri!" Emma cried, running forward. Zuri ran forward too, and the two embraced. I saw Xander, and Ravi, and Jorge, along with one unfamiliar face.

"You guys need to get out of here," Xander said urgently. "It's not safe!" He looked at the four of us, and his gaze settled on Zack.

"Oh no."

"Oh, yes," Zack said. He pushed Lou towards the mouth of the cave, then dragged me over.

"Get in and don't move."

"Zack? What are you doing?" I cried. He had my arm twisted behind my back.

"Let her go!" Xander demanded, but made no move to stop my brother.

"Get in the cave," Zack said. Everyone walked back in, and Zack let me go. He turned me around. "Listen, Tiff, I need you to go in there and wait with the rest of your friends."

"What are you doing?" I asked. He shook his head. "I can't tell you now, but I'll explain later. Now go."

I stumbled into the cave. The embers of a fire remained glowing on the ground. Emma sat down with a groan.

"What. Is going on?" Zuri asked. Xander shook his head.

"We've got to get out of here."

"Why can't we? We outnumber him eight to one."

"He's got friends in the surrounding forest."

"Why would Zack do this?" Lou asked me. "He's your brother."

"I have no idea," I began, but I didn't get very far.

"That guy is your brother?" asked the one guy I didn't know. He shook his head. "I did not see that coming."

"I don't think any of us saw any of this coming," Xander said. He paused, and looked around.

"Wait, where's Hazel?"

* * *

 **It's Tuesday again. Please leave a review, favorite, or follow! Sorry it's been so long since my last update.**

 **~Misfortune**


End file.
